Icecold Flames
by winnie1
Summary: Ein Mädchen aus unserer Welt kommt in die Welt der Bladebreakers und verliebt sich in Kai, der fast gebnauso ist wie sie...


Ice-cold Flames  
  
Someone a little bit like Kai  
  
Mit der Überschrift (eiskalte Flammen) beziehe ich mich eigentlich auf die Augen von Kai. Obwohl ich auf den Bildern von Kai die Augen entweder braun oder rot sind (was für eine Augenfarbe hat der denn jetzt eigentlich), finde ich doch, dass sie eiskalt sind. Es wird eine Story über Kai/Robin, ich hab ja schon zwei Shounen-Ai Storys über Beyblade geschrieben (lad ich auch irgendwann mal unter...), deswegen muss jetzt mal was anderes kommen. Ich find Kai toooooooooootal süß! So wie wir alle. denk ich mal. (Aber Kai muss man doch einfach süß finden, oder?) Jetzt aber die Story...  
  
(Ach ja, wem ich noch danken will, weil die Story sonst wohl nie entstanden währ: Natürlich dem Erfinder von Beyblade ^-^, meiner Freundin Kristina, die mich so lange genervt hat, ich soll doch endlich eine Geschichte über Kai schreiben, und vor allem den Beginnern, ohne deren Single "Fäule" ich wohl nie fertig geworden wäre.... Ich liebe dieses Lied, zwar nicht so sehr wie Kai, aber na ja...)  
  
Ach ja, die Alter noch:  
  
Kenny, auch Chef genannt: 16 Ray: 17 Max: 16 Tyson: 16 Kai: 17 Robin (für alle dies nich wissen: Robin is auch ein mädchenname. ich muss es wissen, ich heiße mit zweitem name robin. die reaktion von den leuten ist irgendwie immer gleich: was? Wie heißt du? Das is doch ein jungen name! Wie ich sie hasse...): 15  
  
"Und die diesjährige Siegerin der American Championships ist Robin Colligan!"  
  
Robin stand am Rande der Arena, unfähig sich auch nur einen Schritt zu bewegen. Vor ihr lag ihr Handy in hundert Einzelteilen. Keine Freude über ihren Sieg, sondern einfach nur Entsetzen. Entsetzen über den Anruf, den sie bekommen hatte, den Anruf nach ihrem Sieg. Dieses Match hatte ihr so viel bedeutet, sie hatte schließlich den stärksten Blader Amerikas besiegt. Normalerweise sollte sie sich jetzt freuen. Aber das konnte sie nicht. Dieser Anruf, dieser einzige Anruf, hatte ihr Leben verändert. Ein Teil ihres Lebens ausgelöscht. Der Anruf kam von ihrer Managerin. Ihre Eltern waren bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Doch das war es nicht. Diese Nachricht hätte Robin eher noch gefreut, denn ihre Mutter schlug ihre Kinder andauernd, und ihr Vater kam regelmäßig betrunken nach Hause und dann wurde alles noch viel schlimmer. Nein, das war es nicht. Der Grund für ihr Entsetzen und ihre Trauer war der Tod ihres 6-jährigen Bruders Lucas. Für ihn war sie so etwas wie eine Mutter gewesen. Sie hatte ihn immer vor ihren Eltern beschützt. Bilder zogen in Robins Kopf vorbei. Wie sie das erste Mal mit ihrem Bruder im Zoo gewesen war, wie sie mit ihm ein Lego- Haus gebaut hatte und wie sie ihm Lesen und Schreiben beigebracht hatte. Langsam kehrte Robin wieder in die Realität zurück, und merkte, wie alle Leute sie anstarrten. Schnell nahm sie ihr Blade, und rannte aus der Arena. Sie wollte einfach nur noch alleine sein. Sie musste weg. Sie rannte und rannte. Immer gerade aus. Irgendwann lehnte sie sich an eine Tür. Als sie weiter gehen wollte, sah sie, das es ihr Haus war. Da sie jetzt sowieso keiner mehr vermissen würde, konnte sie auch weg. Also ging sie in ihr Zimmer, und packte ihren Rucksack. Ihr Blade befestigte sie an ihrem Gürtel. Dann schaute sie noch einmal auf ihren Fernseher. Dort hatte alles angefangen. Wie viele andere Kids hatte sie dort jeden Nachmittag Beyblade geschaut. Und als man dann die Beyblades in den Läden kaufen konnte, hatte auch Robin nicht lange gezögert und sich eins gekauft. Und dann sollten auch noch die Weltmeisterschaften im Bladen in ihrer Stadt stattfinden. Da Robin schon mehrere kleinere Titel gewonnen hatte, qualifizierte sie sich auch für dieses Finale. Und gewann. Wie ihre Vorbilder aus der Serie, die Bladebreakers. Aber all dies war ihr jetzt vollkommen egal. Sie packte sich noch etwas Geld in ihren Rucksack und verließ dann das Haus.  
  
Am Bahnhof setzte sie sich in den nächst besten Zug. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wohin sie wollte, aber es war ihr eigentlich auch egal. Als die Tür ihrer Kabine aufgerissen wurde, wachte Robin auf. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, das sie eingeschlafen war. Man hätte sagen können, dies war der größte Schock ihres Lebens. Vor ihr stand ein Junge um die 16 Jahre, mit blauen Haaren, und einer roten Baseball-Kappe. Robin starrte den Jungen mit offenem Mund an. Es musste ziemlich komisch ausgesehen haben, denn der Junge prustete sofort los. Seinem Lachen gefolgt, betraten vier weitere Jungen die Kabine. Robin kannte jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Sie hatte ihre Siege und Niederlagen gesehen, Schmerz, Trauer und Freude mit ihnen gefühlt. Und das jeden Nachmittag. Vor ihr standen keine anderen als die berühmten Bladebreakers. Tyson direkt vor ihr, Ray, Max und Kenny genau hinter ihm, und abseits stand ER. Kai. Hätte man die Robin und Kai zusammen gesehen, könnte man fast sagen, sie seien Zwillinge. Zwar war Robin etwas kleiner als Kai, aber eindeutig war ihre Haarfarbe. Ihre langen, blau-grauen Haare fielen ihr leicht über die Schultern. Aber dort war noch etwas, etwas was die beiden unverwechselbar machte. Und das auf genau die gleiche Art. Es war ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Kalt wie Eis. Hart wie Stein. Und gefährlich. Wenn man genau hingucken würde, sähe man Flammen in Kais und Robins Augen brennen. Aber kein rotes Feuer, sondern Eisflammen. Beide hatten gelernt ihre Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Sie zu verstecken. Jäh wurde Robin aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.  
  
"Hey, können wir uns zu dir setzen?", fragte Max.  
  
"Klar", antwortete Robin. Sie versuchte ihren Schock zu überspielen. Die fünf würden sie sowieso für verrückt erklären, wenn sie versuchte ihnen zu sagen, das sie aus einer anderen Welt käme und sie gerade in einer Fernsehserie wäre.  
  
Die fünf Jungen ließen sich in Robins Abteil nieder. Tyson, der Robins Blade entdeckt hatte, stellte natürlich die Frage, die kommen musste.  
  
"Sag mal, bladest du auch?"  
  
"Was wäre wenn?", wollte Robin wissen. Sie hatte nicht wirkliche Lust, ihren kompletten Lebenslauf vor den Jungs auszuplaudern. Sie musste erst einmal die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden verarbeiten. Noch heute Morgen war sie fröhlich aufgestanden, hatte sich für das Finale der amerikanischen Beyblade-Meisterschaften vorbereitet. Und innerhalb weniger Minuten war dann ein Teil ihres Lebens ausgelöscht worden. Und nun das. Sie traf die Figuren aus ihrer Lieblingsserie. Die fünf, sie waren ein Team.  
  
Robin hatte auch mal zu einem Team gehört, den Black Surfers. Dort hatte sie sich aber nicht wohl gefühlt. Die anderen Teammitglieder waren so anders gewesen. Robin konnte sich einfach nicht dort einordnen. Außerdem waren die Blue Surfers nur aufs Gewinnen ausgerichtet, was an sich nicht schlimm gewesen wäre, denn genau das wollte Robin auch. Aber das wie war die Frage. Die Black Surfers hatten alles dafür gegeben, um zu gewinnen. Betrogen, Belogen, Getäuscht. Wahrscheinlich wären sie sogar über Leichen gegangen. Und genau das war es, was Robin niemals machen würde. Sie war nun mal eine faire Bladerin. Und das würde sie auch bleiben. Denn schließlich hatte sie auch alleine viel gewonnen. Wenn man mal davon absah, dass alles auf einer Fernsehserie aufgebaut war und mit Spielzeugkreiseln gespielt wurde... Sie war trotzdem amerikanische Meisterin. Aber vielleicht war das alles ja nur ein Traum. Wahrscheinlich würde sie bald aufwachen, und alles wäre wieder normal. Aber just in diesem Moment wusste sie auch, dass es nicht so war. Das sie nicht aufwachen würde.  
  
"Dann würde ich dich zu einem Duell herausfordern", sagte Tyson.  
  
"Wo? Hier?"  
  
"Ja, weiter hinten im Gang sind Arenen. Also, kämpfst du jetzt? Oder bist du etwa zu feige? Dann eben nicht! Mich wirst du sowieso nicht schlagen!", forderte Tyson Robin nun heraus.  
  
"Tyson, halt den Rand. Du weißt nicht, wen du da herausforderst."  
  
Das kam von Kai. Erschrocken blickte Robin ihn an. Sein Gesicht strahlte wie immer nur Kälte aus, aber Robin hätte sicher seien können, dass sie ein Blitzen in seinen Augen gesehen hatte. Wusste er etwa, wer sie war? Oder verwechselte er sie einfach?  
  
"Ok, lass uns kämpfen", sagte Robin.  
  
Zusammen gingen die sechs zum Ende des Ganges, wo Max eine Tür öffnete, hinter der eine Bey-Arena lag. Robin hätte nie erwartet, das in einem Zug eine Arena sei. Zwar hatte sie nur ein Spielzeug Blade, aber trotzdem wollte sie kämpfen. Um zu gewinnen. Sie schaute sich ihr Blade genau an. Irgendetwas war anders geworden. Dann fiel es ihr auf. Ihr Blade, es war anders...weil...weil es ein Bitbeast hatte. Es war Lucendian, ein rot-silberner Wolf. Aber woher zum Teufel wusste sie das? Und woher wusste sie, dass Lucendian mit seiner Attacke Ice Hail fast unbesiegbar war? Eigentlich war es ja egal. Momentan war Robin fast alles egal. Außer eins. Sie wollte gewinnen. Sie musste gewinnen. Es ging um ihre Ehre.  
  
"Bist du fertig?", fragte Tyson.  
  
"Vor mir aus kann's los gehen!"  
  
"Ok, 3, 2, 1 .... Let it RIP!!!", zählte Ray an. 


End file.
